Missing Scene
by wolfmiller
Summary: Missing Scene from Family of Blood Ep 3.9


Missing Scene

'What are you going to do?' Joan asked him.

John Smith looked down at the watch and then back at Joan.

'Thank you.' He said to her, giving her a soft smile.

'For what?' She asked him.

'For loving me.' He said. 'And for giving me the courage to do this.' He leant over and kissed her.

He looked down at the watch again and opened it.

Golden light, full of particles, streamed out of the watch and surrounds John Smith. The golden light starts to be absorbed by him. Joan looks on and sees the expression on John's face change from fear to contentment. The light disappears and John slumps down in his seat, unconscious.

'John? John, are you alright?' Joan asked him, worried.

Suddenly he opened his eyes wide and stares at Joan. She looks into his eyes and sees something else there, that she hasn't seen before.

John stands up and starts to stretch out his arms and neck.

'Oh yeah!' He said. 'It feels good to be me again.' He looks down at the watch and says, 'I was getting a bit claustrophobic in that watch.' And he looks up at Joan and smiles at her. A smile she has seen before but now looks completely different to her.

'John?' She asks.

'Not anymore, sorry. I'm the Doctor.' He smiles at her again. 'Now, work to be done.'

He started to pat down his suit as if looking foe something. He put his hands into his inside pockets and his face started to gain a puzzled look.

'Where are my glasses?' he asks.

'Glasses?' Joan asked. 'You don't wear glasses.'

'John Smith might not, but I do.' The Doctor answered.

'Martha!!' He starts to shout. 'Martha!'

Martha and Tim come running into the room. Martha looks at Joan then at the Doctor. He gives her a huge smile, one that she knows very well. He says, 'Hello! It's been a long time since I last saw you.'

A smile grows on Martha's face. 'Doctor!?' she yells.

'The one and only!' He says and scoops her up into his arms and they hug. Joan looks on not really knowing what to say or do.

The Doctor pulls away from Martha and asks her, 'Do you know where my glasses are?'

Martha reaches into her coat pocket and brings out his thick – rimmed glasses.

'Here,' she says. 'I brought them with me in case you needed them.'

The Doctor smiled at her and said, 'Martha Jones, what would I do without you?'

Martha just smiled at him.

'Right, you three stay here. I'll be back soon.'

'Where are you going?' Joan asked.

'To deal with the Family.' The Doctor answered looking at her.

'I'll come with you.' Martha said.

'No! Stay here. You've had your go. Now it's my turn.' The Doctor answered, with a sympathetic look on his face.

'What are you going to do?' Tim asked.

'I'm going to give them what they want.' He said his face hardening. All three looked at him as if to say, what?'

'I'm going to MAKE them live forever.' His voice became hard as well.

'But they'll be able to smell you.' Martha said.

'Don't worry.' The Doctor answered looking at her. 'I've still got some tricks up my sleeve.' Then he walked out.

After a few moments he walked back into the room and asks Martha, 'Umm… where's the TARDIS?'

'It's at the school. Don't you remember?' Martha answered him.

'Umm…' The Doctor said thinking. 'Yeah, I think. Is that memory one of his or one of mine?' Martha looked at him puzzled. 'Never mind.' He said and walked out again. Martha watched him go.

'How can he do that?' Joan asked. 'How can he let them live forever?'

'He's not.' Martha said.

'But he just said…' Joan said.

'No!' Martha answered. 'He said he was going to MAKE them live forever. The Doctor means exactly what he says. He's not going to let them live forever. He's going to MAKE them live forever and I'm thinking not in a good way.'

Martha looked at Joan and saw the pain in her eyes. She turned to Tim and said, 'Come on, let's get you back to school, right after the bombing has stopped.'

'But he said to stay here.' Joan said.

'I know, but the TARDIS is at the school so he'll go back there, and I think you need some time alone.' Martha and Tim walked out the door. Joan was left by herself to try and make sense of what had just happened and the fact that the man she loves had just changed into someone completely different.

3


End file.
